Super
by Dancingforever
Summary: After a crushing break-up with her boyfriend Tony, Violet meets the Pine twins. Crazy Blaze and Quiet Brice aren't just new students, they're out to get revenge on there dead brother. Buddy Pine.
1. Chapter 1

Super

"I just don't think things are working, Vi." Tony said, looking away.

"WH-what?" I said, blinking my big, dark blue eyes. Tony looked at me and shrugged.

"I think we should see other people." He said quietly. I looked away, holding back tears.

"We've been dating for 4 months." I sharply replied. He runs his hand through his hair, and lets out a big sigh.

"I-I know Violet I just…"

"Don't like me. I get it. But if you want me back…I'm not coming." I snapped, standing up. I walked off, when the tears started coming. I closed my eyes and disappeared, right in the middle of the empty hallway. I watched the rush of students fly by.

It wasn't the best way to start the first day of the second semester. Not after a month of undercover work. I had actually come back to school popular. I wasn't sure if it was a horrifying nightmare or an amazing dream. I took my last shuddering breath, and gradually reappeared, surprisingly no one took notice.

Suddenly, I was ran into by a well-built person. How did I know this person was well-built? Well, that one little nudge had sent me to the ground.

"Sorry!" The guy said in a Southern accent. He stuck his hand out to help me. He smiled a great big grin and didn't seem to be "sorry" about anything. He was quite odd looking, but in an attractive way. He had blood-red hair that was styled into a fowhawk. His skin was tan, and his wide gold (yes gold!) eyes were rimmed with thick, long, charcoal eyelashes girls dreamed of having. His Greek nose was splashed with a few light freckles, and his lips were full and kissable. Okay, so he was a total hottie. All thoughts of Tony faded away. I wanted to know who this cutie was _know._

"I'm Blaze Pine. I'm new." He said. His accent was strong, and sounded like a hillbilly in a movie. A guy walked up beside him. He had the same wide eyes, Greek nose, and full lips but he couldn't look anymore different. He was snow-white with ice-blue eyes, and snow white hair slicked back away from his face.. He looked at me and sort of smiled.

"Sorry about him he's a bit of a….yeah, anyways I'm Brice Pine, my friends call me Bliz." He said. He also had a Southern accent, but it reminded me of Southern gentleman, not hillbillies. He gave me another faint smile and dragged Blaze away, who smiled like a fool. I took a double take. Two hot identical-but-totally-different Southern twins name Blaze and Brice just ran into me. I started laughing, ignoring the odd stares. It was hilarious in its own way. I smiled and walked back in the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Things were going pretty well after that. Blaze was so nice, even though he did give me a headache. Brice was distant though…he would sometimes have a shade of a smile, but most of the time his face was like a statue, emotionless. It was one week, before the fires started coming.

Being the towns "heroes" our family was busy with crime-fighting and what not. Fires started showing up all around town. Sometimes, the fires would miraculously be gone before we got there, other times; the fires were in full throttle.

It was really worrying me, and one day, after a particularly awful fire, I had to tell someone about it. I walked up to Blaze one day, to talk to him.

"Blaze, I'm worried." I said, trying to act casual.

"'bout what?" he replied.

I shrugged, "Well, I've heard fires have been going around the area, and I'm just worried."

"Hon', you shouldn't worry about anything." He said wrapping his arm around me. I pretended not to notice a strange flicker in his gold eyes.

"Listen, why don't we go bowling or something? You need some fun, and you know I'm the guy for that." He said with a goofy grin. I smiled and nodded. Maybe I needed some fun.

"Great, see you then." He kissed my cheek and ran off. My cheek burned with embarrassment. He was such a flirt. I turned to walk and came face-to-face with Brice. He didn't look happy.

"Violet, don't go with him tonight." He said. I raised my eyebrows. This guy never talked to me, and now he was telling me not to go on a date with his brother?

"Why?" I retorted. He peered down at me with his pale blue eyes.

"Blaze may seem like a ball of fun, but he is dangerous. You make him mad, and don't expect him to let you liv-…tell him he's wrong." He said. He turned and sharply walked away. Let me live? Yes, I'd caught it. Brice acted like his brother was some kind of villain. I shrugged, I'd handled REAL villains, I could handle a hot-tempered teen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Seriously, this isn't fair." Blaze joked. I shrugged off the fact I had 3 strikes in a row.

"I'm just good at bowling." I said with a laugh. He raised his eyebrow with a playful smirk. I looked away. His golden eyes were so…intense.

"Well, it's your turn." I whispered. I looked back to him. He ran his tanned hands through his deep red hair.

"Okay." He said with a perfectly white smile. His eyes flashed quickly. He threw the bright orange bowling ball with a lot of force. It crashed into the pins, knocking them all down. I giggled and enveloped him in a warm hug. He looked down at me. We were centimeters apart when…

"Blaze.", Came a stern force. I looked over where Brice stood. His light ice-blue eyes glared at Blaze with anger. He shook his head. Blaze rolled his eyes, but he was tense with anger.

"Talk. Now." Brice sternly said. He looked to me apologetically. He grabbed Blaze and walked outside. My reaction was almost immediate. I turned invisible and snuck outside.

"Stick to the mission, Blaze!" Brice sternly said. His snow-blonde hair shone in the silver moonlight. Blaze rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, do this for Buddy." Brice whispered. Blaze's eyes flickered and he slammed his fist into a tree.

"Don't lose your temper, Blaze." Brice said calmly.

"I don't want to stop another one of your fires. You're hurting innocents." Brice consoled Blaze.

I almost gasped. It couldn't….  
"We're saving that for the Incredibles." Brice muttered. I couldn't speak. They were after me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**They were bad. Blaze was bad. Brice was. They weren't only bad, but they were villains. They wanted to kill me. I looked to Blaze, who peered curiously at me. **

"**Are you okay?" He asked, touching my hand.**

"**Yeah," I muttered, looking out the car window. I pulled my hand away and sat it in my lap.**

"**I know something is wrong, Vi." he said. **

"**I'm just…worried." I whispered. He grabbed my hand.**

"**Why?" he whispered. I shrugged, looking into his amber eyes. **

"**About…us. What are we?" I asked, it wasn't **_**truly **_**a lie. I didn't know if he knew I was an Incredible, if he didn't, did he **_**like **_**me? He smiled, showing his snow white teeth. He grabbed the side of my face and leaned in. **

**What was he doing? His lips met mine, sending a shock through my entire body. The faint taste of cinnamon met me as I kissed him. There we were. Kissing. The boy who wanted to kill me. I pulled away, looking at him. Was this his plan?**

"**Bye." I stuttered and rushed out of the car into the house. The house was dark, Dash was at his friend's house, Mom, Dad, and Jack Jack were at the movies. I collapsed on the couch and sighed. I breathed in the soft aroma of vanilla. My thoughts returned to Blaze.**

**I felt like he didn't know I was a Super. But was that an act? Was he a Super? Did he really start the fires? Did he want to kill my family? **

**I looked across the room, seeing a shadow of a man. I gasped, looking up into the dark corner. **

"**I know who you are, Violet." said a oh-so-familiar Southern accented voice.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My eyes looked into the shadows, as the figure walked out. His skin was pale white as the silver moonlight hit him, and his blonde hair glistened.

"Violet Parr. An Incredible." He whispered. His blue eyes glared at me, as his hands started to open, showing what looked like frost bitten hands. He stepped closer and I did the first thing that came to mind. I vanished.

Brice cursed, and tackled the couch I was sitting on. I leapt out of the way, and started to run. Brice followed the sound of my steps. I felt a strong coldness hit my back, as if I had been hit by an icicle. I fell over in pain. I touched my back, and my hand was hit. I screamed in pain, trying to start running, but I had been spotted. The chills overwhelmed me, it felt like a knife stabbing me over and over. Soon I couldn't move. I was frozen.

Brice stood over me, "Violet. I should've thought you would be one." He looked down on me, and a wash of sadness fell onto his face. He collapsed onto the ground looking straight into my eyes.

"I-I can't do this." He muttered. He curled his hands into fists, and the stabbing feeling stopped. I looked up, still freezing, but able to move. I attacked him, but I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed me so I couldn't move.

"I don't want to hurt you Violet." He said looking into my deep blue eyes. I scoffed in disgust, and struggled to get away.

" I HAVE to do this. For, for Buddy." He said, as if he was no longer talking to me. Suddenly it clicked. Blaze and Brice Pine. Buddy Pine. Syndrome.

"I-" I started.

He looked to me, his blue eyes looked almost white, " I know. YOU didn't kill him. It was, was, an explosion. But Blaze doesn't believe it. He's bloodthirsty."

I stared into his eyes, and he started again, " I've been stopping his fires. I've tried to keep him away from you. He is blind to your identity. He can't find out."

I nodded, I had to stay away from Blaze. He would kill me. But something still confused me. Syndrome didn't have real powers, and Brice did. Blaze probably did as well.

"You're a super though." I said.

"Yes, As well is Blaze." He said showing his frostbitten hands, slowly forming a ball of ice in his hands.

"This infuriated my brother, who longed to be super. He wanted to be super too. It killed him." He said quietly. I looked at Brice, then stood up. Brice followed suit, and looked down at me.

"I'll help you." I whispered.

"With?"

"I'll keep Blaze from killing anymore people. From killing my family."

Brice smiled at me, and took my hand, "Thank you, Violet." he said with a single kiss on my hand. And with that, he left, with a single look back. I sat down and sighed. I was responsible for saving a killer. Saving him from falling into a pit of hatred. I was also saving my family, from this villain. I was saving myself. I guess that's what happens, when your super.


End file.
